


home of diamonds

by oi_felix



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Metaphors, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, happy with a sad ending, if only you knew, like a lot, prince dongpyo, runaway character, villager seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oi_felix/pseuds/oi_felix
Summary: dongpyo left home at eleven, the strike of lightning marking his departure from the tall towers and glistening arches. with nothing more than a handful of cash, a few hoodies, and the ability to love, he left the empty hallways.ordongpyo discovers the meaning of home and love.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Son Dongpyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	home of diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> home (n.)  
> where one lives permanently
> 
> diamond (n.)  
> the most valuable; a precious stone
> 
> playlist:  
> sam smith - diamonds  
> sam smith - lay me down
> 
> for brevity works challenge seven  
> theme: if only you knew...
> 
> notes at the very end are the notes i had while writing the story, they have sooooo many spoilers so please don't read until the end!! i put them there so people could understand my thought process but they are a bit messy so be warned

dongpyo left home at eleven, the strike of lightning marking his departure from the tall towers and glistening arches. with nothing more than a handful of cash, a few hoodies, and the ability to love, he left the empty hallways, the false love, the people who cared so little, and the diamonds. there was no purpose to those; sparkling pyramids that held so much material value. dongpyo didn’t understand them, didn’t want to. the diamonds were above everything, even his parents’ love for him, it was all his parents were.

with his crown and diamonds abandoned, dongpyo set out into the forest, a comforting blanket of leaves and the whistling wind. whispers of a missing prince followed him; his paintings ripped from the wall, his room stripped down to its wooden prison, the crown melted by candlelight… he didn’t have time to think of those things, not when his parents hadn’t bothered to even look for him, not when all he was to them was an object, less than a diamond.

the months passed by slowly, dongpyo’s nomadic life getting more burdening each time the seasons changed. the forest was plentiful when it came to caves and while those weren’t the optimal option, they would have to suffice; towns nearby would only house a poor boy with torn clothes for so long.

*

dongpyo met seungwoo at fourteen under the blood moon. the elder was like dongpyo, a runaway with a different purpose. the vacant look in his eyes had shivers running down dongpyo’s arms, but one soft smile and a pair of crinkling eyes later, dongpyo had never felt so warm. with heightened emotions, dongpyo had followed the elder, seungwoo, as he came to know.

seungwoo sat him down in a rocking chair, draping a blanket over his quivering body and pushed a cup of hot cocoa into his delicate hands. he watched pensively as dongpyo drank, the vacant expression back on his face. he reached forward, fingertips brushing gently against dongpyo’s ear.

“where did you get this?” seungwoo asked. dongpyo furrowed his eyebrows, hand coming up to the other ear. his eyes widened.

“i don’t remember,” he lied. seungwoo leaned back, staring at dongpyo. the younger shifted in his seat, uncomfortable under his gaze. reaching up, dongpyo took out his diamond earrings, the one reminder of home he had, and dropped them into seungwoo’s hand.

“take them. i don’t want them.” dongpyo watched as seungwoo rolled them around in his hand, finally stuffing them into his pocket. dongpyo shrugged carelessly when seungwoo eyed him.

“so who are you?” seungwoo, moving to the kitchen, eyes trained on the pot of soup boiling on the stove.

“no one special. but my name’s dongpyo, if that’s what you were asking.” seungwoo freezes for a second before moving to the cabinet full of spices.

“the prince has that name,” he said, distaste dripping from his voice. dongpyo’s hand starts to shake, the room becomes smaller and his head starts to spin.

“what’s wrong with the prince?” he asks, just above a whisper.

“everything.”

*

despite the fact that he was the one person seungwoo hated most (unbeknownst to him) they got along exceptionally well.

home had always been a building for dongpyo, something physical the boy needed to be able to touch, a place with beds, windows, tables, and such, but of course, one person he had known for no longer than two months had destroyed his perfectly crafted world in the best way possible. like the cup of hot chocolate he had on the first day they met, dongpyo felt warm, warm from the inside with butterflies filling his stomach every time seungwoo smiled. the genuine smiles, gentle touches, and soft kisses just made him fall over and over again for seungwoo. it didn’t excuse the nagging voice in the back of his head reminding him every hour that he was lying to seungwoo, that if he knew dongpyo would be out of the house in a second.

seungwoo was vocal about his dislike for the royal family. he didn’t like their hoarding ways, their extravagant jewelry, and he certainly didn’t like the prince, a boy hidden away in rooms of gold while people starved.

“pyo? i’m home!” dongpyo smiled, running up to great seungwoo with a hug. seungwoo pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as he smiled back.

the moon was out, just like it had been on the day they met. seungwoo gently guided dongpyo to bed, tucking the younger in before slipping in beside him, arms open and waiting. dongpyo happily snuggled closer, pressing his body close enough to hear the faint beats of seungwoo’s heart.

so this is what home feels like…

the diamond earrings sat untouched on the nightstand, glistening in the moonlight. he grew up with the impression that diamonds were the most valuable thing, their physical being was all that mattered and all you should value. but maybe some things were more important, he grew to learn, maybe some things could be their own diamond, a feeling so precious it was priceless.

seungwoo smiled down at him. that smile was it, the butterflies in his stomach confirming it. that smile outshined all the diamonds in the world. it was the reason dongpyo stayed, the reason dongpyo hadn’t let his guilt take over because maybe, just maybe seungwoo wouldn’t be upset. but of course, he was wrong.

*

seungwoo left dongpyo at eleven, the strike of lightning marking his departure. dongpyo felt empty. seungwoo’s closet had been cleared, but his favorite books remained on the shelf, a painful reminder of what dongpyo had lost.

he wandered into the kitchen, only to burst into sobs. the diamond earring were placed on the counter, a note beside them.

you lied.

if only seungwoo knew he hadn’t meant it, he didn’t mean to keep it from him, he didn’t mean to disappoint the one person who meant something to him-

seungwoo had left, taking dongpyo’s home of diamonds with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments and kudos are super appreciated!!
> 
> Notes For Self (Themes):
> 
> Diamond  
> \- diamond is used as a noun here to represent value, ex. pyo is a diamond to his parents  
> \- metaphor for the most valuable thing to pyo  
> \- at first, diamonds = material, physical diamonds with value in wealth  
> \- later on, diamonds become his ability to love/his heart, the thing that has the most value to him  
> \- so “my diamonds leave with you” is both leaving behind his status in the beginning, but also seungwoo taking his heart with him when he leaves
> 
> “if only you knew…”  
> \- seungwoo left cause pyo didn’t trust him enough to tell him about it  
> \- seungwoo is like the robin hood so he doesn’t like the prince which is why pyo never says anything cause if seungwoo knew he would leave  
> \- late idea: it could also be seungwoo asking why dongpyo hadn’t trusted him
> 
> Home  
> \- similar to the diamond, home is at first the literal meaning, the physical house/castle  
> \- home later becomes a feeling which he finds in Seungwoo  
> \- so at the end he loses his home and his diamond = left with no value 
> 
> sequel anyone?


End file.
